Polyakov in the 1930's described substrate-specific materials prepared by condensing silicic acid in the presence of template molecules (Zhur.Fiz.Khim.2:799 (1931); 10:100(1937); 4:454 (1933)). More recent workers have used organic monomers, polymerized in the presence of template molecules (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,110,833, 5,728,296, 5756717, WO 9641173).